


【德拉诺的救赎 The Draenor Redemption（6.0plus）】cloth/OFC

by hengfous



Category: World of Warcraft
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-30
Updated: 2015-03-30
Packaged: 2018-03-20 08:17:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 599
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3643212
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hengfous/pseuds/hengfous
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>2:【cloth/OFC】【CP吼安（Garrosh x Anduin），R18G】<br/>安度因原来的衣服被撕坏以后，德拉卡曾试图在量身定制的长袍完工前让他穿几天幼童的衣服，因为成年兽人的服装对人类来说都太大。结果安度因刚出门就被面容扭曲的加尔鲁什一把拖去战歌营帐，直到惊恐的裁缝在恐怖的监督下几小时把长袍赶工出来。</p>
            </blockquote>





	【德拉诺的救赎 The Draenor Redemption（6.0plus）】cloth/OFC

cloth/OFC

【cloth

#吼安#安度因原来的衣服被撕坏以后，德拉卡曾试图在量身定制的长袍完工前让他穿几天幼童的衣服，因为成年兽人的服装对人类来说都太大。结果安度因刚出门就被面容扭曲的加尔鲁什一把拖去战歌营帐，直到惊恐的裁缝在恐怖的监督下几小时把长袍赶工出来。】

【OFC

德拉卡再三确认救援计划，从戒卫森严的堡垒里把一个死囚劫出来，怎么想都有点疯狂。但是安度因是由于冒险帮助他们联络艾泽拉斯而被抓捕的，所以必须尝试。令她感到轻松些又疑惑不解的是，那些紧张备战中的强大的外来者，无论联盟、部落、还是冒险者，也都异口同声地向她斩钉截铁：这个人，不能不救。  
先祖啊，她想着，这个小鬼到底是什么身份？】

【被加尔鲁什发现后，他们的性交有一阵变成了奇怪的状态，兽人听到他施法就会快速抽插，逼着他呻吟出声。这样每次结束人类都半死不活，兽人倒是很满意的样子。】

\-----

纳格兰的夜晚仍然很热。德拉卡想着。她已经有点想念霜火岭了。

盖亚安宗母坐在篝火和儿媳的身边，安静地缝制一件幼童穿的衣服。霜狼在钢铁部落的代言人在几天前突然请求霜月要塞，派一名擅长治疗的人到纳格兰，但是德雷克塔尔被大地之力困住了，仍在昏迷不醒。正在戈尔隆德建设伐木场的杜隆坦一时间有些发愁。

“我想你大概是忘记我了，我的儿子。”

这么说着，盖亚安跟着德拉卡的补给队伍来到这片覆盖着厚实水草的南方大陆。她们见到霜狼在钢铁部落的常驻代表时，年轻的男孩似乎也和她的儿子一样，被严重惊吓到了。

“我以为他会派德雷克塔尔来。”安度因手里一株散发着淡红色幽光的植物掉到了地上。站在他身边的影月氏族女萨满弯下腰，帮他捡起来。

德拉卡只好向他解释了萨满的遭遇。少年看上去十分不安，听到德雷克塔尔是由于融合了过于强大的力量，身体一时无法接受而陷入沉眠这个理由，他好像也没太安心。

“有点见外了，小子。”盖亚安轻松地摆平了他，“上次你烧了十几天，不是我照顾的么。”

她揉乱他的脑袋，促狭地眨眼。男孩无奈地笑。

德拉卡眨巴两下眼睛。有点困了。那些在他们旁边扎营的影月兽人，虽然能够见到鲁尔坎让霜狼的女士感到欣慰，但是他们带来的几筐催眠花实在太讨厌了。

* * *R18G分隔符* * *

黑暗中沉重的喘息声回响。加尔鲁什挪动膝盖，把男孩的腿顶开。他松开安度因的嘴。拽脱他胳膊的时候他在尖叫，但是现在不需要了，少年的身体被他的胸膛完全压住。

他翻开半个身子，露出人类男孩的后背，拽住上衣下摆用力，布料被轻易撕开，扯碎。这身碍眼的衣服他看着就想发火。他同样崩断了他的腰带，撕开裤腰，露出他的屁股。他岔开膝盖，把两条小细腿撬得更开。安度因疼得抽气，他的小腿被顶得离地，膝盖和脚尖磨蹭着地面上的毯子。

上一次他的剧烈挣扎让加尔鲁什印象很深。这次他在安度因弄明白压住他的人之前卸掉了他两侧的肩关节。少年的胳膊被扔到身侧，别扭地摊着。安度因在惊醒之前已经疼的大叫，但是加尔鲁什闷住了他的声音。

反正没杀他又没真的伤到他，兽人无所谓的想，但是他疼？求之不得。

他压住男孩的后背，摸索他的屁股。找到那个小眼了。兽人抓起带来的一瓶油膏，咬开瓶塞，再次摸到人类的穴口，瓶口捅进他的身体。他按着外面露出来的部分，往男孩的肠子里塞。

安度因痛得咬住嘴唇。很硬的细东西，还有点尖。他能猜到加尔鲁什会想办法折磨他，但是这个奇怪的东西，太不舒服了。

——为什么我们要和他们谈判？我们有能力抢到我们想要的东西！

——但是酋长，当几句话就能给你带来更大利益的时候，何必还要在战场上浪费你的士兵和资源呢？

格罗玛什若有所思，安度因被加尔鲁什的眼神吓的浑身僵直。他的直觉一向很准。他寻思过逃跑，也尝试尽量和其他人待在一起，但是兽人还是找到他落单的时候了。

有什么在他的肠子里滑动，那个奇怪的东西捅进了他的身体。他打了个哆嗦。兽人的胸膛死死压着他的后背，他被迫趴在地上，额头抵着地面，兽人的呼吸声在他头顶上方粗重地响。

润滑这样应该就行了。加尔鲁什转动水晶瓶，捅着男孩的穴口，前后运动。能感觉油膏涂抹在入口上，慢慢的有些润滑。

他拔出瓶子，掏出阴茎，压开男孩的臀缝。他有些满意地发现这个体位方便许多。安度因认出了抵着他的东西，短短地吸了一口气。

只是一次而已，他的身体居然清楚地记住了它，压着他的人是加尔鲁什没错。

他无意识地松了口气，身体放松下来。好像没有上次大，他不由得走了个念头，随即羞得把脸埋进地毯。

他们就像两个不配套的工程零件。兽人的龟头压着人类的穴口，进去一半，另一半就滑开。他握着阴茎，慢慢研磨那里。加尔鲁什听到男孩在痛苦地喘息。他要是敢冒出一个字，他想，就把他的下巴也拽脱。

安度因再次清晰地体会到他和兽人的体型差距，想要进到他身体里的性器太大了。进不来的想法仍然在他的脑中萦绕，但是……他们都知道，那个东西进得来，而且会把他撑得生不如死。他死死咬住嘴唇，疼出来的眼泪不停地落进地毯的毛皮里。肩膀和后面都疼死了。

油膏起作用了，加尔鲁什感觉男孩的穴口慢慢变得松软。顶进去还是不太容易，他握着阴茎，仔细地往孔道里瞄准。它的猎物在下面蠕动几下，停下。这个小崽子的聪明劲儿挺让人满意的，兽人眯着眼睛想，如果他这次又想逃跑，他不确定他会不会下杀手。

他喘口气，在阴茎上撸几下，逼迫它略微硬起来。他再次把龟头按上男孩的穴口，抹在上面的油膏沾到它上面。好像好一些了，他把它往里送，旁边细瘦的腿动了动。

撑涨感很难受，疼得比上次好。好像确实小了不少，安度因带点庆幸地想。他咬着嘴唇，命令自己放松。没起什么效果，他的身体不听命令，异物感让肌肉无意识地不断绷住。

它进来了，他感觉到它的圆头把穴口完全撑开。

脖子快断了，他抬起头，后脑撞到兽人的胸腔，抬不起来。他侧过脸，保持让脖子舒服一些的姿势，沿着兽人的胸膛和地面之间的缝隙往旁边看。他在他自己的帐篷里。

他木然地望着帐篷的支架。兽人的阴茎挤开他身后的入口，一点一点插进他的身体。好大，少年默默地想。

好像他用了什么东西润滑，进得太快了。兽人的性器和他的身体之间有些滑腻，刺痛一阵一阵传来。巨大的阴茎在他的肠道里顺畅地前进。他的肚子开始疼，加尔鲁什的阴茎把他的肚皮顶到了地面，但是兽人仍然在往里入侵。

安度因闭上眼，轻声念出一句祷文，光芒涌进他的身体，疼痛减轻了。兽人下一个推送动作突然变成了酸麻，他忍不住哆嗦一下。加尔鲁什顿了一秒，安度因恐惧地僵着。

短暂的停顿后，加尔鲁什继续往深处顶。安度因松了口气，重新开始呼吸。

阴茎上的脉络摩擦过男孩穴口的肌肉。安度因喘着气，它还在往他身体里进，好像没有尽头似的。他的肚子里传来严重的胀痛感，熟悉的痛楚让他想起了上一次。挑衅加尔鲁什的后果真糟糕。

兽人啧了一声，进入停止了。安度因沉默地等着，加尔鲁什向前挪了挪位置，重新用壮硕的胸口压住男孩。安度因闷哼一声。他快被压扁了。脑袋也被压住了。

加尔鲁什再次把男孩的大腿往外撑开一点。即使润滑了，他的身体还是很紧。安度因的小腿被顶得抬起，脚尖勾着兽人的腿。加尔鲁什的阴茎在他的肠道里滑动，摩擦感太难受了。

他喘着气，感觉兽人的屁股抬高，离开他的身体，阴茎随着抽出。只剩一点在穴口的时候，又重新钉入，越顶越深，安度因忍不住发出一声干呕，咳嗽起来。阴茎又抽出去了，再快速顶进来。抽送的速度越来越快。

它变大了。安度因恐惧地感受到兽人性器的变化。它撑开他的肠子，摩擦中胀痛越来越明显。他悄悄地小声念出一个祷言，一阵光芒拂过他的身体。

把他的肩膀卸了他居然还能施法。兽人活动腰部，操着身下的男孩，饶有兴致地看着那些光。他突然来了兴致，既然他有这个本事，那么干脆……

一次超过所有程度的深插，安度因甚至感觉兽人的阴部拍到了他的屁股上。肚子里一阵撞击和撕裂的感觉，随之而来的是让人眼前发黑的剧痛。他猛地挣扎，两条腿在兽人身侧爬动。又是一下。加尔鲁什用胸口压紧男孩的后背，阴茎用力冲撞他的后穴。安度因拼命地吟诵祷言，明亮的光辉在他们身边流转。顾不上会不会被人发现了。

就像是一个死亡游戏。安度因听见加尔鲁什正在笑。疼痛和濒死感逼得他浑身都在出汗。兽人抓住他的下巴，逼迫他张开嘴，玩弄他的舌头，给他的每一个祷言捣乱。同时他身下狠狠地捣弄他的后穴，巨大的阳具冲击男孩的内脏，撕裂他的身体。安度因的两条腿在兽人粗壮的身躯两侧胡乱摆动，他连尖叫都没有时间，每一个音节都是某个破碎的祷言。光芒断断续续地闪耀，圣光的祝福笼罩这场强迫性的交欢。

加尔鲁什用手指玩着人类崽子的嘴，低下头。他原本想来欺负他，但是安度因似乎总能出乎他的意料。他看着男孩的侧脸，细线般的两丝眉毛拧成一团，眼睛死死闭着，泪珠在睫毛上凝结。能感觉他的舌头在努力躲避他的侵犯。

如此软弱。却又逞强。

他继续活动屁股，操着人类的后穴，抬起头往四周看。他的帐篷挺不赖的。霜狼被他弄得像是联盟的翻版，但是他却苦于无法向兽人们解释联盟有多么可恨。他用身下的囊袋使劲拍了男孩屁股一下，安度因发出一声压抑的惨叫。

弄死他有点不地道，但是弄个半死他很乐意。插了多少下了？他没数，但是安度因明显招架不住了。人类的咒语被一个又一个呻吟冲碎，男孩全身剧烈颤抖。他是疼还是舒服？加尔鲁什嘲笑地放开他的嘴，低下头，亲他的脸。

他终于把祷言念完了，但是下一刻就被剧烈的刺麻感催得战栗不止。安度因模糊地意识到这是性交的快感，但是它和他想象的不太一样。它不该这样激烈，这样……无法控制。身体撕成碎片的痛楚和同等程度的钻心的痒折磨着他，刮搔他的骨髓深处。他在求生不能求死不得的漩涡里挣扎，脑袋一片混乱，剧痛和剧痒让正常的思维几乎全部短路。

不能死。活下去。他一遍又一遍告诉自己，死死抓住最后一个念头。

他的叫声意外地好听。加尔鲁什快速挺动几下，安度因直着嗓子喊了一声，刚刚亮起的光芒灭了。男孩发出个接近哭泣的声音，加尔鲁什听见他又在念叨和刚才同样的词句。他又顶他一下，又断了。

有意思。兽人再次有点想笑。这么脆弱的小东西，他身体里满满的勇气又是从何而来？

倒是挺让人好奇……

他放过安度因的下一个祷言，圣光涌进男孩的身体，安度因惨叫一声，一口咬住身下的动物皮毛，身体剧烈扭动。

好像放过他他更不舒服，兽人想着。但是至于是什么原因……他勾起嘴角。他有大把的时间来验证。

他不再理会男孩的感受，在紧绷的肠道里尽情地摩擦性器。安度因每一声压抑的哭喊都让他为之兴奋。征服，压迫，蹂躏，随便它叫什么，这种感觉棒极了，尤其在被压着的人是个倔强的家伙的时候。

他的手按住安度因的肩膀，撑起身体。少年的嗓子里溢出一阵惨叫。他又流血了，加尔鲁什看着染红的性器和一塌糊涂的穴口，用力吸气，咽了口唾沫。他有点出汗，小崽子吸他吸得太厉害了。

他再次趴下，抓着男孩的肋骨，把性器一次一次送进他身体深处。安度因的法术开始断档，男孩低哑地呻吟喘息，带着几丝绝望。兽人几把撕开他的衣领和缎带，把他的上衣剥到腰间，嘲讽地伸开一只手，揉捏他的胸口和乳头。皮肤和肉块在他的肆意抚摸下屈辱地变换形状。

给他钉个乳环似乎不错，他一边咬牙插着男孩，一边想。他用力抽送阴茎，安度因的呼吸越来越弱，声音也没有了。他没力气施法了，他想。他抓着男孩的胸脯，把性器顶进他身体深处，用力往更深处挤。安度因发出幼鹿般垂死挣扎的声音。

兽人绷住身体，打了个哆嗦，他的性器开始射精。

他喘息着，一边揉搓安度因瘦弱却有些结实的胸膛。可惜他太小了，他想着，兽人的乳环给他当手镯都嫌大。

他满足地压着男孩，吐气。安度因一动不动地垂着头，不声不响。加尔鲁什最后摸了他的胸口两把，再次磨蹭几下软掉的阴茎，抽出性器，随手扯下男孩衣服上的一块破布，擦干净上面的血。

他站起身，把沾上血迹的布块扔到男孩身上。人类看起来像个破碎掉的玩偶，衣物被撕成碎片，胳膊摊在一个扭曲的角度，眼睛半睁，泪水在眼角凝固。他的两条大腿劈成直线，中央暴露出巨大的空洞。鲜血和浊白色的混合物从里面缓缓流出。

加尔鲁什踢了这具身体一脚。

“多一个人待着，记住了吗？”他说，“想找你真费劲。”

他撩开帐帘，大摇大摆地走出去。

上次他没死。他想。这次也不需要他操心。

* * *

“不亮了。”

瑞沙德抑制住翻白眼的冲动，放下手里的卷册：“鸦神保佑，伊沙尔，你能不能别再啰嗦了。”

暗影祭司仍然盯着远处的小帐篷。人类信仰圣光，教徒们信仰太阳，二者之间颇有点相似性，一些短翼鸦人曾经因此很戒备安度因。但是当安度因向他们证明自己以后——用精神控制撵得他们团团转以后——那几个暗影祭司几乎成了人类少年的跟屁虫。

“好像有人出来。”暗影祭司之一从地上站起身。

瑞沙德气馁地眨眼睛，就着火堆的微光继续复制手里的秩序卷轴。

“不是安度因？”伊沙尔喃喃自语，“好像不是安度因。”

藏卷人用羽毛笔挠了挠头顶的羽毛，继续写。

“我有点担心，”暗影祭司说道，迈开步子往帐篷的方向走，“我去看看。”

瑞沙德终于忍不住翻了个白眼。异族人用来表示鄙视的动作，一旦学会了，好像很难改掉。藏卷人想着。

反正肯定会被安度因撵回来，他心不在焉地想着，不知道这次会让他跳哪种舞步……

“瑞沙德！！”

他听见伊沙尔发出一声尖锐的悲鸣。藏卷人心里咯噔一声，没来由地突然想起安度因连续高烧十几天险些丧命的诡异事件。他丢下手里的纸卷，朝人类的帐篷跑去。

伊沙尔在旁边掀着帐帘，好像被吓傻了。瑞沙德探头往里看了一眼，也惊得屏住呼吸。

“这……这是怎么……怎么……”

鸦爪祭司哆哆嗦嗦地蹦出几个单词。瑞沙德的脑袋突然开始高速运转。

“去找那些兽人里的‘萨满’。”他平板地吐出几个字，伊沙尔转头看他。藏卷人突然向他扭头，瞪着眼睛，疾言厉色。

“发什么愣！快去！”

鸦爪祭司三步一跌地跑远了，瑞沙德钻进帐篷，跪下，爪子在人类男孩的侧脸前挥舞。他半睁着眼睛，说不定没那么糟糕……

“能看见我吗？”他焦急地问，“能看见我吗？安度因？”

* * *

一阵吵闹的声音惊醒了德拉卡。她愣了一下，发现自己坐着睡着了。

“谁是萨满！谁是萨满！我们需要萨满！”

锐利的声音在尖叫，营地里激起一片被吵醒的嘟囔声，德拉卡揉了揉眼睛，发现盖亚安宗母站起来，朝声源的方向走。她赶忙起身，追上宗母。

一个鸦人在霜狼们的营地中央闹腾，大声叫嚷着不熟练的兽人语，德拉卡仍然有点分不清他是他们中间的哪一个。

“别大声喊。”她听见盖亚安说话，“我是萨满。”

“那你跟我来！跟我来！”鸦人揪住兽人的衣角，把她往营地里属于鸦人的方向拖，德拉卡摸不着头脑地在后面跟着。

“严重吗？”盖亚安一边走一边问。

鸦人想了一下。

“很严重！”他说，“非常严重！”

德拉卡看着宗母沉吟了一下，转向走在后面的自己。

“德拉卡，去找鲁尔坎。”盖亚安说道，“越快越好，带她去安度因的帐篷。”

霜狼们的女主人张开嘴：“为什么……”

“快去，别耽误时间。”霜狼氏族的宗母说道，她跟着鸦人跑了起来，一边跑一边回头，向德拉卡抬手示意。

“随后我再向你们解释。安度因有危险。”

* * *第二天* * *

德拉卡张口结舌地望着面前的男孩。安度因的视线游移着，好像不太敢和她对视。他的衣服明显不是他穿出去的那身。这身太合身了。

“谁……？”谁给你做的衣服？她开口，但是又停下。

她知道是谁。她只好问下一个问题：“你和他，真的是……？”

安度因有些沮丧和难堪地垮下肩膀。他低下头，抬起仍然疼痛不已的胳膊，注视新做好的长袍袖口。

“我不知道。”他望着它，苦着脸，“我不知道。我……真的不知道。”


End file.
